Whitebeard Pirates' Summoner
by princessinunekoookami
Summary: A young girl set out her journey with her adoptive brother Ace to find her dream and end up with a family she could never expect. This is a journey of a pirate named Tsunade D. Satio.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own HP or One Piece.

* * *

The black-haired siblings stood in the small boat, smiling at the villagers, the black-haired boy, and a lone red dog.

"Take care, Ace, Tsunade." Luffy spoke cheerfully.

"You, too." Tsunade replied. "Watch and protect him, Noctis."

She spoke to the dark red colored dog with black swirls, ivory ram horns around the ears, fiery eyes, and bone cuffs around the ankles. Noctis nodded and cuddled next to Luffy.

The adoptive siblings bid them good-bye as they left the island.

The black-haired boy was called Ace D. Portgas. The other black-haired girl goes by the name of Tsuande D. Saito.

Short, messy black hair with silver hair comb that has onyx carved phoenix in it, ghostly white skin, green eyes, lily-shaped scar on the right shoulder, and at least 154 centimeters or 5"1 feet tall.

She wore the green halter top that doesn't show much of her back, dark purple shorts with brown and black eyelet-studded belts, white bandages wrapped on her right thigh to knee, black combat boots, a dagger in a light gray sheath on the brown one along with a metal water bottle, pale purple pouch on the black one, black cowboy hat with blue woven leather band and black side straps hang from the hat and met at the black jade wolf medallion with black tassels, and white and red striped bracelet on her right wrist.

Tsunade checked the contents of the two small bags provided by her former teacher that has the spells for anti-thievery(shocking anyone who tried to look into the bags). It has their supplies and treasure(stolen from the nobles and pirates over the years).

"Ace, take a nap before you collapsed from a narcoleptic fit." Tsunade spoke to Ace who is steering the boat.

Taking the oar from Ace as he conceded her point, Tsunade let out a sigh as Ace took a nap. Her face gained a very pissed scowl on her face for her reason leaving the island so early opposed to being seventeen. She muttered few creative curses toward their grandfather.

-Marine HQ-

Garp D. Monkey suddenly got the feeling someone is walking over his grave. He shuddered in fear of the woman's wrath for some reason.

-Back to Tsunade and Ace-

She grinned evilly, knowing their grandfather might have got the feeling. Letting go urge to do the insane cackle, Tsunade tied the oar to the mast with the rope. Her hand is glowing with gold-silver magic.

"Spread your wings, let out your healing song echo through the world." Tsunade called softly. "Come forth, Sol!"

A pale yellow summoning circle appeared under her feet as the sound of wings flapping filled her ears. The phoenix with the colors of galaxy, bright gold eyes, pale silver beak, and yellow talons. Sol flew to sit on the mast as he stared at the black-haired girl.

"Hello, Sol." Tsunade spoke.

"What is it?" Sol asked.

"Can you find the island closest to us, please?" Tsunade asked.

Sol nodded as he took the flight. Tsunade smiled as the phoenix left. She being to sing softly in foreign language which made Ace smile softly in his sleep. She petted Ace's hair after she pushed off his hat. She already untied the rope tying the oar and start to steering the boat. Tsunade noticed Sol is returning from the short trip.

Sol sat on the mast. Tsunade gave him the warm smile as she gave him the look.

"There is a island in the northern direction." Sol spoke as he pointed his wing in the direction.

Tsunade nodded.

"Thank you, Sol." Tsunade replied. "You can return."

Sol vanished in a burst of pale yellow. Tsunade let out a demonic laughter as the large percent of Marines suddenly the chills up their spines for some reason they will soon be the target of Tsunade has planned the nasty pranks.

She can see the island up in the northern direction up ahead. She decide to wake Ace up with a evil smirk. She poked Ace's right shoulder with her index finger and used a weak electrical spell. Ace woke with a surprised yelp as his hair is slightly standing up from the static electricity. Tsunade let a amused chuckle at Ace's glare and pointed her finger toward the direction of the island. Ace saw it and grinned happily.

"We need get the supplies we need to last us for short-term." Tsunade spoke as she glanced at Ace. "Not to mention we planned to get tattoos, right?"

Ace nodded and the smile appeared on her face as Ace shuddered at the side of her reared its head when it come to shopping. Tsunade gave the ice-cold glare at him.

"You are not running away from me, Ace." Tsunade spoke sternly. "We need a spare set of clothing just in case. I am not taking a chances to wander around naked neither do you, hmm?"

Ace blushed at the reminder of the incident several years ago involving the burning of clothes, shocked expressions of the mountain bandits, and amused expression of their mother figure.

"That's I was thinking, kora." Tsunade grinned.

Tsunade handed over the oar to Ace as she took a break and sat down. She let out a quiet sigh, her hand ran through her short hair. She decide to take a nap and fell asleep quickly. Ace smiled at his younger black-haired sister sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2: Story of Ace and Tsunade

Disclaimer: Don't own HP or One Piece.

Warnings: Character OOC, AU, Gore, the usual warnings.

Happy Halloween, all of you! Please leave the reviews.

* * *

- _King Island, Coral Town-_

Ace and Tsunade tied the boat to the dock as they landed at the island. Thankfully for them, the island doesn't have any Marine outpost stationed here. The black-haired siblings looked at the slightly busy town in awe. Tsunade grabbed one of the brown bags while Ace grabbed the other one as they grabbed their own backpacks. They looked around for the shops. Tsunade noticed the clothing shop is making a sale, probably to reduced the amount of clothing the shop had.

Tsunade grabbed the collar of the shirt, making Ace halt as he glanced at her in confusion. She merely pointed to the clothing shop and Ace let out a quiet groan. Tsunade let out a amused smirk. They both went inside and saw the section of the shop were split in two sections for genders. Ace went to the men's section as she went into the women's section.

She looked at the clothes that could suit to her style. She found some tops, few shorts, black sandals, few formal dresses, and royal purple hooded poncho. She noticed Ace had found few shirt, same shorts, same boots, and some blankets he found. They both paid for it and stow it away in their backpacks.

They left the shop and explored the town. Tsunade noticed the weapon shop with the sign saying 'Kyo's Weapons and Blacksmith Shop'. She tugged Ace's sleeve and told him that she will go to the shop. Ace look where Tsunade is pointing and nodded.

Tsunade left Ace as she enter in the shop own one of her clan member. She saw the man in his late 40's, pale purple hair that is cut short, dark tan skin, bright ebony eyes, and golden markings similar to the tiger covered his body. His name is Kyo D. Saito and he is her uncle.

Kyo looked up from behind the counter when he is doing the cleaning on the weapon to see his niece had show up. A pleasant smile appeared on his face.

"You know what to do." He gestured around his shop which had the glass displays showing the weapons and neat rows of them on the walls.

She walked among the weapons as she felt the tugging when she walked among the swords. It led her to the very large Japanese katana with the name sign saying 'Middonaitosutā'.

She translate that to Midnight Star and she took it down along with a tachi also called Dorīmusutā. She picked up few more weapons which are bow and quiver filled with arrows, rifle and small gun, and bo staff. She laid out the weapons in front of Kyo as she paid for them. Kyo wrapped them in the spider demon silk wrappings and hand them to Tsunade as she put them away into her backpack.

"Tsunade, your grandmother want to pass on the message to you." Kyo spoke softly.

Green eyes sharpened immediately by his tone. Short eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"She said something big will happen in a few years." Kyo replied. "She wasn't sure when but the events coming will affect you and your brothers in a big way."

She nodded in understanding as Kyo hugged her good-bye and Tsunade left the shop.

Green eyes blazed blue for a moment as she tracked down Ace's scent all the way to the bookshop. She found Ace browsing through the books and lips quirked up in amusement. She looked through the books, noticed some of them are under the illusion only can be seen by the Saito members, and snatched some of them as Ace is done as well. They paid for the books and left the shop as the sky are slowly darkening.

They tracked down the hotel which had the cheap prices for a night. They booked the room for a night that has only two beds.

Tsunade threw her backpack and bag on the bed as she sat down to take off her boots and placed her hat on the nightstand. Ace did the same thing as he threw the bags into the other bed, took off his boots, and placed the hat on the nightstand.

Ace flopped down on the bed as Tsunade joined her brother, snuggling into his embrace and Ace pulled the cover over them. They went to sleep.

* * *

- _Morning, Coral Town-_

Ace and Tsunade put the supplies in the boat after finishing the shopping in the town. They each got the tattoo they wanted. Ace got the black tattoo spelled his name on his left bicep expect for a S with the X on it between A and C represent Sabo's death. Tsunade got her own initial tattoo right under her scar on her right bicep inked in a light amber. It said 'A,S,L, and T' with a light gray X on the S. It represent the bond between her and her brothers. They even got the Log Poses on the wrists where the red and white striped bracelets rested.

They set off once again.

* * *

Ace punched the slight large human in the face as Tsunade did the roundhouse kick on the other. She didn't mind having a fight, after all, it is a way to gather strength for any enemies.

* * *

Ace had became the captain of the Spade Pirates and gathered members of his crew. Tsunade is a first mate for them. The Marines learned the hard way anyone who harm her brother or her crew had end up getting their asses hand over to them by using her summons or her Hoshi Hoshi no Mi powers. The siblings had gotten the ship from Water 7.

That earned her epithet 'Star Snow Leopard' due to using her snow leopard pack summons. She got the bounty of $530,000,000 while Ace got $550,000,000. He teased her for having the lower bounty while he got the higher bounty until he provoked her temper. She pulled the harmless pranks which made Ace shut up.

Tsunade wore a scarily polite smile as she informed Ace the next time he tried tease her about the bounty and she will pull even the scarier pranks on him. Ace shuddered, knowing she will go through her threats.

* * *

"NOOOOO! WHY CAN'T YOU BE A MARINE WIFE INSTEAD OF A PIRATE?!" A shout echoed throughout the Marine HQ.

Garp had seen the bounties of Ace and Tsunade on the newspaper. Somewhere on the ocean, Tsuande had scared the poor crew as she let out a demonic laughter after one of her summons told her of her grandfather's reaction to the bounties. Ace's sides hurt from laughing too much when his sister smugly told him about Garp's reaction.

* * *

"Oyaji, here is the newspaper." Thatch spoke as he hand over the paper to the older captain. "Two kids with one heck of strength had show up in the Grand Line."

Edward Newgate, known as Whitebeard, read the paper and noticed two pictures stacking on top of each other are the black-haired boy wearing the orange cowboy hat and the young black-haired girl wearing the black cowboy hat.

"The kid had turn down the offer of joining with the Shichibukai." Thatch said. "Although I never understand the girl that young could be a pirate."

Edward agree with Thatch about the young girl who practically is grinning in the picture on the newspaper.


	3. Chapter 3: Journey and Fight

Thank you for enjoying my story and please leave the reviews!

* * *

Ace had found the Mera Mera no Mi by a chance at the uninhabited island with Tsunade before the forming the Spade Pirates. Tsunade was surprised to see the fire sprung from Ace's body after he ate the fruit. She taught him how to control the fire she learned from her teacher. Can't have him accidently burning the ship or clothes now.

They are on the snowy mountain on their way to meet Shanks. Tsunade wore the black sleevless vest, pale black shorts with legs clad in dark green leggings, usual boots, and brown cloak and gloves. Her swords are in the scabbards strapped on the back of her shorts. Along with the flintlock rifle tied on her back and small flintlock gun tied on her left thigh. Ace wore the brown sleeveless vest, brown cloak and gloves, and usual shorts and boots.

Tsunade stay close to Ace, her nose picking up the familiar scents. She isn't bothered by the cold, thanks to the high temperature of the Hoshi Hoshi no Mi she had accidentally eaten when she was four years old.

The went into the dark cave where the Red Hair Pirates at. Shanks and Ace were talking as he mention Luffy's name which made Shanks perked up in interest. Shanks let out a laugh as he talked to Ace. Tsunade hid herself behind Ace's back.

"There is someone who want to meet you." Ace spoke.

"Who?" The Red Hair Pirates asked in unison.

A familiar face popped out from behind Ace's back with a blinding grin on her face.

"Hey, Shanks!" Tsunade grinned happily.

Shanks were surprised to see her again. Tsunade tackled him with a hug as he happily returned the hug back.

Later, the fire was lit up and the food and drinks were distributed among the two crews. Tsunade sat on Benn's lap eating the raw meat and slightly large cup of warm sake next to two of them. The Spade Pirates are grossed out by her eating habit expect members of Red Hair Pirates and Ace are used to seeing it. She happily nibbling on the deer meat on the bone. Tsunade finished her meal and sake as her narcolepsy decided to act up and end up falling asleep complete with a snot bubble coming out of her nose. The last words Tsunade spoke before she fell asleep sent Red Hair and Spade Pirates into loud, roaring laughter fits.

"DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN! WHY IS NARCOLEPSY IS FUCKING HEREDITARY?!"

* * *

Ace and Tsunade end up at the island where they ran into one of the Seven Warlord, Jinbe. Ace learned who the Fishman is from one of the Spade Pirate members. She knew who the person is thanks to spending enough time reading newspapers these days.

Green eyes now amber in agitation. Tsunade and Ace leapt forward to attack him, his fist covered in fire and both of her hands covered in silver fire. A loud booming sound echoed in the vast forest. Mix of yellow, red, and orange and silver flames exploded into the sky which can be seen.

Five days passed since the clash between two Logia-types and Fishman. Cuts and wounds covered their bodies. Clothes slightly torn and burned from the constant fighting. Jinbe and Ace collapsed to the ground as Tsunade fell to her knees in exhaustion. Panting from using mix of her magic and Devil Fruit powers has taking a toll like Ace.

"ACE! TSUNADE!" Their crew called to them in worry.

Tsunade's ears picked up the splashing from the foggy ocean and knew it is the ship coming. She froze at the overwhelming powers of various people who are very strong to her senses. It made the invisible hackles to rise.

"Where are the kids who want to take my head?" A loud, booming voice asked.

Captain Whitebeard noticed Ace is lying on the ground along with Tsunade close to him, glaring at him. She twitched at their presence as Newgate jumped off the ship and approaching to the black-haired siblings who become the famous rookies in the Grand Line. She openly snarling at him as Newgate used some kind of power to make their crew flying

"GUYS!" Ace and Tsunade called in worry for their crew.

"ENJOUMOU(Flaming Net)!" Ace called, casting his fire in a circle.

"ORIBOSHI(Woven Star)!" Tsunade yelled as she created a woven strings of silver fire and added into Ace's Flaming Net, further strengthening as well.

"Captain! Tsunade!" The members called as they had created the barrier to prevent anyone from leaving or entering.

"Run!" Ace ordered them.

"Do it as your captain said!" Tsunade yelled, aura of being a first mate shining through. "Or I will hang you all by your ankles with the damn ropes!"

"You both going to run away?" Newgate asked.

Tsunade stiffed at his words and turn her head up to glare at him as she allowed her magical creature inheritance to shine through.

Four pale pink sakura flower petals surround the dark blue diamond mark and two swirly, wavy lines in same color appeared on her forehead, red markings around her eyes (also appeared as well), her black hair turned creamy color, creamy fennec fox/ocelot cat ears and tail popped out of existence, and claws replaced the nails. Eyes are still amber.

"I am letting them escape." Ace replied. "I won't run away!"

"I won't, either!" Tsuande hissed, ears laid flat and tail puffed up in anger.

"What a cheeky little brats you both are!" Newgate replied with a grin on his face.

They dashed toward the world's strongest man with determination and fire in their eyes. Blood splattered as the pain-filled yelp coming from Tsunade and Newgate attacked them with no mercy. They kept going until the night fall. The fire circle has been put out. Ground is broken and crumbled from the force of strength. Hats laid beside Ace and Tsunade who are lying on the ground.

Ace's fingers twitched at the same time Tsunade's fox/cat ears did the same thing. They lifted their heads up in unison.

"This is a man whose strength rivaled _his..._ " Ace spoke softly. (Taken from One Piece episode 461 about Whitebeard and Ace's past, not mine.)

" _Damn!_ Grandma is right about him." Tsunade said softly as she looked at him with a wary look on her face.

They pushed themselves up.

"So you all still gonna stand up." Newgate spoke. (From One Piece manga chapter 552 but slightly modified sentence.) "I'd hate see you both die here, kids."

The D siblings glared at him.

"If you wish to continue want to fight on the sea, then bear my name and be wild much as you both like!" Newgate declared.

He kneeled down as he held his large hand out to two of them.

"Become my son and daughter!"

Ace and Tsunade stared at him in disbelief and shock.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"WHAT!?"

The shouting echoed throughout the forest. They passed out from exhaustion and lack of food and water in their bodies.

* * *

Tsunade woke with a groan as she woke up from the shared bed with Ace who is waking up as well. She got out of the bed as she grabbed Ace's arm.

"Wait, Ace." Tsunade spoke softly, noticing Ace is in bad mood. "I want to check our injuries real quick, please."

Ace nodded as she casted her pale pink magic over two of them. Her magic had mentally filled her head with a list of injuries two of them had acquired.

She is satisfied to see all of them are already healed. Ace nodded as he opened the door.

Tsunade stared in shock as the black-haired siblings are the rather large ship. Tsunade made a strangled noise from her throat as Ace sat down which prompted her do the same thing. She rubbed her head which she had really bad headache.

The D siblings lifted their heads when they heard someone saying "Hey!". Tsunade blinked as she stared at the man dressed in chef's uniform and hair form in a pompadour. She cuddled close to Ace, glaring at the brown-haired man as she let out a potent killing intent toward him.

"My name is Thatch and I am commander of Fourth Division." Thatch introduced himself as he sat on the top of the railing. "We should be friends."

"Shut up!" Ace shouted. (From One Piece anime episode about Ace's past)

"Fuck off, kora!" Tsunade hissed.

"Wow. You both woke up in a bad mood." Thatch spoke with a grin on his face even he can feel increased KI directed to him.

Tsunade muttered few swear words not fit for anyone's ears in East Blue tongue as she placed her head into her knees.

"Oh, yes. Do you both want to know what happened after you two passed out?" Thatch asked (Same one from One Piece episode.) "Your friends came back to get you two but we beat them all."

Tsunade look like she was ready to murder Thatch on the spot where he is sitting.

"It's not like they're dead. We are keeping them on the ship."

Even Ace is glaring at him with so much anger.

"Are you sure you want to leave us like this without any handcuffs, locks, or anyone guarding us?"

"We don't need that!" Thatch spoke happily.

Ace gave him the glare as he got up along with Tsunade following behind him.


	4. Chapter 4: Board on Moby Dick

Thank you for enjoying my story and please leave the reviews!

* * *

Tsunade sat on Ace's legs while her older brother are brooding and making a plan at the same time. She moved around the arms that was held loosely around her waist as she felt the presence of her familiar. She let out a soft trilling sound as the answering trill replied back as a small swirl of ghostly blue flames appeared in the storage room.

It faded away to reveal the female phoenix with a body of the peacock. Her name is Midnight Dawn. Tsunade noticed Midnight is holding the small jar in her beak dangling by the string. It is a sunscreen made for her skin type. She is annoyed when it come to dealing with her skin that constantly need sunscreen or poncho to protect from the sun.

"Thank you, MD." Tsunade spoke as she took the sunscreen as the phoenix nodded as she vanished. "Ace, can you help me lather the sunscreen on my back, please?"

Ace snapped out of the brooding mood and nodded to help her out as she lathered some on her arms, neck, and face. He is done as he grabbed her for a hug. Tsunade turned her head to look at him.

"I will help you to kill Whitebeard. Who in the right mind kidnapped us to join the family?!" Tsunade grumbled angrily as she made the face.

Ace nodded as he is thankful for having a family to care for despite his bad blood. Tsunade know what Ace is thinking about and smacked his head with a hard slap, making Ace snapped out of the painful thoughts to glare at Tsunade. She gave the fierce glare back and grabbed the collar of the yellow shirt to lower his face to her level.

"Ace, you do not have a bad blood, despite being born of Gol D. Roger. I know that your mother loved you enough that she is willing extend her pregnancy through sheer willpower and give birth to you." Tsunade spoke softly. "Don't forget you have Luffy and me as your family. Never ever forget that despite what people are saying about your dad. Ignore the idiots who are damn close-minded and find people who knew your dad very well. Withhold the judgement until you understand who your dad is."

Tsunade scolded Ace as he was surprised by her rant as he smiled warmly at his sister who cared about him like Luffy. He hugged her which she return back with a smile on her face.

* * *

Ace and Tsunade are in Whitebeard's room where he is sleeping. Both of them held the knives as the orange and silver fire sprung up around their bodies. They jumped up and flying over Whitebeard's body to stab him.

Whitebeard sleepily opened his eyes when he felt the murderous intent toward him. Green and grey eyes widened in shock as the large fist swung toward them.

Outside, the wooden wall was broken with a crash as Ace and Tsuande were hurled to outside with their bodies rolling and crashed into the wooden wall which left the twin dents. Ace is angry while trying to stem the bloody nose with his hand as Tsunade did the same thing. Ignoring the two pirates telling to them, they got up and head back to the storage room.

Tsunade winced as she used the healing magic on her nose and did the same thing with Ace's nose.

"Damn." Tsunade grumbled as she flopped into the lone bed.

She moved to where the wall is and snuggled under the cover as Ace get into the bed as well.

"Let's try again tomorrow." Ace spoke as he threw his arm over her waist, dragging her to his chest. Tsunade nodded and fell asleep with her older brother falling to the dreamland.

* * *

Tsunade winced as Ace fell overboard after trying to kill Whitebeard with the axe. She glared at the older captain with such ferocity. She sneaked up behind him and jumped into the air with the oversized double bladed spear in her hands.

Whitebeard already sensed her and grabbed her by her waist, making Tsunade dropped the spear in surprise. Baring her teeth as her eyes changed to amber, Tsunade struggled to get out of his strong grip. She let out a loud growling sound as she glared into the amused brown eyes at her antics.

She suddenly got the bad feeling as the amused smirk appeared on Whitebeard's face. She was suddenly thrown into the air and landed into the ocean with a splash. Tsuande choked on the salt water as she struggled to swim.

Tsuande felt someone grabbed her and brought her to the surface. She spat out the salt water out of her mouth as she noticed it is Namur, a shark fishman. Some of the crew members can see the black-haired girl is pissed especially with murderous aura around her. Thatch threw the rope ladder down as Namur climbed up the ladder. Tsuande merely used her strength to fly into the air and landed on the deck.

She bristled as she heard the roaring laughter toward her actions. The black-haired girl stomped toward the storage room when she heard Thatch is laughing at her as the ears twitched about few comments on her failed murder attempt.

Tsuande snapped and twisted the upper part of her body. She took a deep breath and blew the fire like a dragon toward Thatch's direction. She felt like a fox need to defend its pride. She heard the shocked yelp coming Thatch as his hair is lit. Thatch was forced to dive into the ocean.

She followed Ace's scent as she found him hiding behind the stack of barrels at the corner that wasn't used by people and sat beside him, cuddling into the body warmth. Ace threw his arm around Tsunade, his face is expression of anger matched by Tsuande. They end up falling asleep, unnoticed thanks to Tsunade's spell to prevent anyone noticed them or their presences even haki doesn't work as long as Tsunade want.

They groaned once the sun's rays hit their faces. Tsunade is thankful for the useful spells as she yawned from Ace's embrace. Ace sleepily stretched his body to get ready for another day of murder attempt. Tsunade stretched her body as well.

* * *

Three months passed and a hundred murder attempts later, Tsunade and Ace were either fished out of the ocean or landed on the deck very hard. The commanders had become concerned about the D siblings who refused to try make friends or even talk to them. Their responses were met with angry glares, silent treatment, or threats toward them.

Tsunade and Ace are slowly gathering injuries, some not yet healed. They was showing sign of being skinny despite they had very good muscles.

The crew knew they had stole food from the kitchen, not knowing Tsunade does the fishing from the ocean due to using the spell to hold off the Devil Fruit's weakness as long as she can. The black-haired siblings often sleeping in oddest places not even they know where they are at.

* * *

Cliffhanger. Please leave the review.


	5. Chapter 5: Passing Days

To Elfin69- Thank you for the reviews. You get the answers in this chapter. For how Tsunade came to One Piece world will come up later on.

Happy Birthday, Marco the Phoenix!

* * *

The sun was setting with the _Moby Dick_ anchoring in the ocean for a night. Ace and Tsunade were sitting side by side. The D siblings, exhausted by the repeated failed murder attempts after the last one went wrong.

They heard the footsteps and something being placed beside the black-haired siblings. Tsunade look up to see it is the First Commander Marco placing the bowls filled with declivous smelling stews.

Tsunade looked at Marco while Ace and Marco exchanging the words. Ace put his head down, trying not to cry. Tsunade bit her bottom lip, a warm feeling rising inside of her when Marco said that that they are family.

Marco spoke few words and left, leaving the D siblings to think. Tsunade grabbed the bowl and start to cry while eating. Tears ran down her cheeks as she heartily gobbled down the delicious stew. Ace ate as well even crying.

Tsunade and Ace return back to the storage room to sleep. The next morning, a heavy weight landed on top of the black-haired siblings, startling them into awakening. The pair of black and green eyes peered into the orange eyes.

"Dante, get the fuck off us now or no favorite treats for you at all." Tsunade growled irritated.

A large black hellhound leapt off the bed at her threat as they stretched out the kinks. Dante whimpered as the horrible smell hit his sensitive nose and Tsunade gave him a mercy by putting the spell on his nose.

"Ace." Tsunade said.

"Yes, Tsu?" Ace asked."

"We stink to a high heaven." Tsunade replied, trying in vain not to take a whiff of their nasty smells which they haven't taken a shower in three months.

Ace silently agreed with her as they grabbed their own bathroom essentials. She followed the scent of that one usually associated with a bathroom with Dante following behind them. She found it and blinked to see the bathroom has two rows of stalls for showering.

They went into the separate stalls and the sound of the water was running. Tsunade is humming happily as she went through several bars of soap, bottles of shampoo and conditioner, and few dollops of body wash. She turned off the water and put on the clean clothes. She put on the cowboy hat and let it dangle from her neck with the string.

She paused as she was about to open the stall door when she felt her magic is start to acting up and knew it is side effect from her creature bloodline. Tsunade let out several curses as she shrunk to her chibified form with her animal parts appearing as well. She let out a annoyed groan as Ace heard her cursing and opened the door to see Tsunade has reverted to a small form.

He picked her up and set her on his shoulder. He threw away the items into the trash can and left the bathroom. He followed the smell of cooking which it led them to the galley.

As they stepped into the galley, it is filled with lot of people, the smell of food being cooked, chattering filled the hall. Ace went to the table where Marco, Thatch, Izo, and Whitebeard are sitting. He set Tsunade on the table and went to get the food for both of them.

"It's nice to see you both joining us at last, yoi." Marco said.

"Why are you small?" The man wearing kimono and make-up on his face asked.

Tsunade's ears flopped down, a black-purple aura leaked out meaning she is not happy. Muttering under her breath about idiotic ancestor thinking it could be funny to mate with human woman and let out a sigh, Tsunade replied with a question.

"What's your name?" Tsunade asked.

"My name is Izo and I'm the Commander of 16th Division." Izo replied.

"I'm a Saito." Tsunade replied to Izo's question. "I often shrunk to a small form if my magic act up and it can be mischievous half the time. That's all I have to say."

They understood by her surname alone and Tsunade refused to say it further as she felt something malicious that made her shiver.

The Saito clan, a small clan of people that have a initial D, has the unique skills in magic that have ties to the summoning realm as well as the other skills in magic that suited to people.

Ace came back with two trays that are overflowing with few plates piled with various breakfast food balancing on his left arm carefully. Tsunade's tail start to thumped against the table happily as Ace held up the medium-sized fish in his right hand. Ace grinned as he threw the fish to her. She happily grabbed the raw fish with her teeth and gobbled it down. He placed the tray in front of Tsunade.

"Can you eat all of that, Tsunade?" Izo asked.

He got the deadpanned look from Tsunade and process to scarf down the food like Ace is doing. People stopped what they were doing like talking or eating stared in shock and horror as the D siblings ate the food as it disappeared quickly. Shock that there are two more Ds that can eat a lot of food and horror at the thought of food expense going up right quickly and Tsunade can eat the food despite her small size.

 _Lesson number one: Never underestimate the D ever and they are mysterious as well as a oddball. It will came back bite you in your ass someday._

The crew finished up their breakfast as they scattered to do their jobs. Ace placed the trays back where they belong and picked Tsunade up by carrying her. Marco directed Ace to help out cleaning the deck and he placed Tsunade on Marco's shoulder.

She grumbled as Marco start to walk around, directing the crew around as she helped out as well, having a bit of good experience in being a first mate. She learnt that from Benn who told her the stories of what it is like being a first mate and her teacher, who used to be a former pirate during the Age of Pirates.

Marco was impressed by Tsunade helping him out and not to interfering his job. He rubbed one of her ear, making her purr happily. He went back to work. She watched Ace is getting along with other people which made her smile as well. Ace is finished with his tasks as he took Tsunade off and head to the tattoo artist.

Her magic decided to act up and made her full size minus her ears and tail. Ace wasn't even fazed by the abrupt change as he carry her. They can hear her complaining and cursing. They snickered and Whitebeard let out a rumbling laughter toward Tsunade's antics.

Ace and Tsunade spoke to the tattoo artist named Seto, a no-nonsense man who have the skill with using the mace and good at with the tattoos.

She want the tattoo of Whitebeard's Jolly Roger on her back just like Ace and two more tattoos which he gleefully went to work on them. Ace and Tsunade have to wear the seastone bracelet in order to prevent their logia power acting up. Seto was impressed by their pain tolerance as he was working on the back tattoo on them. He let them take off the seastone bracelet. Her magic were quick to heal any pain associated with getting the tattoo. She hit Ace with the healing spell so he won't complain later as they thanked him for his work.

They head to the bunk they have to share with other members. She climbed into the bed with Ace following behind her. She cuddled next to the wall, facing Ace as he pull the cover over them. He grinned as he tugged her closer to him and lay his head over her head.

"Night, Tsu." Ace spoke softly.

"Night, Ace." Tsunade replied.

The next morning, they saw Ace came in the galley without a shirt on him, displaying the tattoo proudly. Thatch noticed Tsunade isn't with him as he handed Ace three trays of food.

"Ace, where's Tsunade?" Thatch asked worriedly.

A sound of wings flapping is heard as the dark blue bird appeared and landed on Whitebeard's shoulder. It has familiar green eyes, black feathers, odd splotch of purple and white feather resembling a Jolly Roger on its back, and splotches of tawny and black feathers on its left wing and brown and white feathers on its left side of stomach.

The bird was actually a phoenix as it let out a happy singing. Ace was shaking from holding the laughter back as he accepted the trays from Thatch and sat down next to Marco. Thatch sat down as well and commented that the bird look like Marco in some ways and teasing him that it must be his mate which pissed off Marco as he was about to give a whack to Thatch's head. He didn't as the silver stream of fire lit into Thatch's hair, making him scream in shock as other people were quick to grab the buckets of water and threw it on him.

An amused and irritated trilling came from the phoenix as it changed to the human form in a swirl of silver fire to reveal it is Tsunade. She gave Thatch a sacathing glare, making him flinch.

"Make that comment again." Tsunade grinned evilly. "I will unleash the pranks on you that you will never see like that again."

People start to laugh their asses off even Marco can't help it as Thatch made a shocked face completed with skin turning white and gaping mouth by her declaration. Whitebeard let out a rumbling laughter as he patted Tsunade's head with his giant finger.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
